Misconceptions
by Railei-nee
Summary: A misconception of ghosts is that they are sad beings that are unable pass on. Another is that these entities cannot touch things. In any other case beside Gabe's, these could be true. Unfortunately for Sam Winchester, the constant cheerful chatter and candy wrappers strewn across his room made it hard to believe that ghosts could be anything like the movies depict them.


**Title: **Misconceptions  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Sabriel  
**Summary: **A common misconception of ghosts is that they are sad beings with tragic pasts that are unable to move on and eventually pass on. In some cases, this may be true. Another misconception is that these supernatural beings cannot touch things, they phase through. In any other case beside Gabe's, this could also be true. Unfortunately for Sam Winchester, the constant cheerful chatter, insistent poking, and candy wrappers strewn across the room made it really hard to believe that any ghost could be a sad entity.

* * *

Sam Winchester was not one who got annoyed easily. After putting up with a drunken and disorderly father and an over protective brother, he didn't think anything would make its way under his skin. He managed to go on horrible double dates with Dean when his woman of the night insisted her best friend have someone as well. The dates that usually insisted on the girl groping his rear and giving him a wink before spouting some random nonsense about how everyone conspired against her and wanted to use her for science experiments. He wasn't even joking. That legitimately happened. Well, at least Dean got what he wanted.

Unfortunately, there was _one _thing that happened to get under his skin. He stifled a sigh as he picked up the wrapper of a Hershey bar off the floor and placed it in the garbage bin in his room. He heard the loud, obnoxious munching from his bed and he resisted the urge to throw the bin at the muncher. Without looking behind him, he sat at his desk and opened his laptop, ready to do homework.

About four seconds passed before Sam finally figured out that he, yet again, was not going to get anything done. The insistent chatter only got louder and louder until, finally, he slammed his laptop shut and turned to face the smaller man perched on his bed with a lollipop in the side of his mouth.

"Gabe, seriously," he hissed, his eyes narrowing at the man. "One night. That is all I ask. One _stinking _night."

"You know you couldn't live without me for one night," the man replied, his grin widening. "You'd be lonely."

Frustrated, Sam turned away from the man and placed his head against his desk. He let out a quiet groan as Gabe continued to talk. The guy seriously couldn't shut his trap if it were to save his life.

"Sammy? Sammy. _Saaaammmmyyyy_," Gabe whined. "Pay attention to me."

Sam felt a tug on his sleeve and he couldn't help but wish that the man would just disappear.

"Would you _shut up_?" he nearly shouted. He ran his hands irritably through his hair and then smacked them against his desk. "You are just an arrogant, immature excuse of a ma—"

"Sammy?"

Sam whipped his head to the side to face his door that he had not noticed that his brother had opened. He sucked in a deep breath, his mind reeling with lies that he could possibly use to tell Dean.

"O-oh, Dean," he stuttered. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "I was just…uh…"

Dean raised an eyebrow and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. His dark green eyes never left Sam's as he walked over to his bed to sit. Dean coughed into his hand as he sat and then looked up at the cieling. His jaw kept locking and unlocking as if he was trying to find the right words. Finally, he sighed and looked back at Sam.

"Look, Sam," he started, his voice firm. "Is there something going on with you? Anything at all?"

"N-not at all. Why would you ever think that?" Sam winced as the blatant lie passed his lips. He knew Dean would be able to catch it.

"Well, I don't know," his voice was filled with sarcasm. "Maybe because for the past two weeks you've been coming home and heading to your room to, I don't know, _talk to yourself_? Man, not only do you talk to yourself, you are a pretty big dick. If I talked to myself that way I would proba—"

"Dean, it's not what you think," Sam tried. "I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to…"

"Talking to?" Dean pressed. "Who exactly were you talking to?"

Sam hesitated. He walked straight into a trap. He was never good at lying to Dean.

"Well. I was kind of talking to…Well…"

"By all means, Sammy. Spit it out. Who were you talking to?"

"It's more of a _what._"

"A _what_? Sammy what the hell—"

"A ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah, okay? A ghost. I was talking to a ghost."

Dean opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. He scratched the back of his head and looked at Sam more closely, as if he was expecting the high school student to randomly go into some psychotic break down.

"A ghost?" he asked again.

Sam sighed as he looked at the clock on his desk. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The sound of a high pitched bell knocked Sam out of his sleepy stupor. His friend, Jess, was giving him a small smile as she packed her things to leave the classroom. He quickly gathered his as well, dropping everything to the ground in an attempt to quickly get done. She gave a small laugh and picked up his pencil case. She offered it to him and he took it, his cheeks dusting with red. Her smile faded as a sigh passed her lips.

"Sam," she started. "Is there something going on at home? You have never fallen asleep during class before."

Sam met Jess in preschool, and since then they have virtually been inseparable. She knew that his father often came home drunk, sometimes getting a bit physical with Dean. She knew how protective Dean was with Sam. Basically, Jess just _knew._

"Jess, do you believe in ghosts?" he questioned in a quiet voice as he walked out of the classroom. She walked right beside him as they went to their lockers next to each other.

"Well, I guess," she stated simply.

"What do you mean you _guess_?" he asked, looking over at her as she opened her locker.

"Who are we to say what exists or not? I've never seen a ghost, but I guess they could be out there somewhere. Why, Sam?" she grinned, sarcasm entering her voice. "A ghost been haunting you?"

"You have no idea," he couldn't help but mutter.

"What was that?" she asked with a casual head tilt.

"Nothing, forget it," he lied. It was easier to lie to Jess than it was with Dean.

They parted ways in the schools parking lot as she got into her car. She gave him a short wave before driving off. Sam sighed as her car left his view and he took out his phone to call Dean for a ride.

* * *

Sam easily strode into his bedroom, throwing his bag to the floor. He opened his closet to hang his jacket up, pretending to ignore the irritating jabs that Gabe would most likely throw at him as he entered his room for the night. He was, however, very surprised when he heard a soft, fragile voice speak from his bed.

"Welcome home, Sammy."

He quickly turned around to face Gabe. The look on his face broke Sam's heart. He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop and offered it to him. Gabe just simply shook his head.

Sam frowned.

"Gabe? What's the matter?" he pressed gently as he sat next to him on the bed.

"I visited my house today while you were at school," Gabe refused to look up at him. "I knew they wouldn't be able to see me. That's not why I went. I just wanted to see how they were doing without me, you know? Hoping they would be getting over me and moving on and become closer as a family."

"And? What were they like?"

Gabe hesitated.

"Gabe, go on. I'm here for you."

"They are all so…I don't know…_different?"_ he sighed, hiding his face in his hands. His voice was muffled. "My two older brothers are always fighting now. They used to be so close. Both of them would tuck me in when I was little and when I got older, they were basically my parents because ours were never home. Now they can't stand each other. My middle brother moved out. I guess he couldn't stand staying there anymore. He even took off the 'Balzathar's Room' sign. Oh and my younger brother…"

Gabe stopped speaking. His shoulders shook as quiet sobs left his lips. Sam, without a second thought, pulled him into a hug, something Dean always did for him if he was upset.

"Shh," he murmured. "It's okay. They'll be okay. You'll be okay. You got that?"

Gabe sniffled and gave a soft nod, but couldn't stop his sobbing. His chest heaved and he let out soft broken cries of "Oh Cas…" "Mikey, Lucy…I'm so sorry…" and "Balzy…" Sam continued to shush him and hold him in his arms for the rest of the night. Not caring if his T-Shirt was getting soaked. Not even thinking of how he didn't even do his homework for the second time in a row. Not caring about anything or anyone, other than Gabe.


End file.
